bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory
Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory (also known as 'Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V, '''BB-Daman Bakugaiden V for short) is a CoroCoro Comic series by Koichi Mikata, based on Bomberman and B-Daman. The animated television series was first broadcast on Nagoya TV in 1999, and was also based on the 5th BB-Daman manga. Most of the protagonists also appeared in the previous series, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden. Concept Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory (BB-Daman Bakugaiden V for short) is based upon the iconic character, Bomberman, from the video game series of the same name. However the characters in this anime aren't true Bombermen who use bombs as weapons, but 'B-Daman' who fire explosive projectiles from the marble, or B-Da's, in their stomachs instead, drawing upon the concept from the B-Daman game. 'Bī-dama' (ビー玉) means "marble" in Japanese, essentially making each character a 'marbleman'. Hence in English, 'BB-Daman Bakugaiden' would be roughly equivalent to "Bomberman Marbleman Explosive Side Story". Plot The series generally revolves around six protagonists: White Bomber (Shirobon), Blue Bomber (Aobon), Red Bomber (Akabon), Yellow Bomber (Kiirobon), Green Bomber (Midoribon) and Black Bomber (Kurobon) who have taken up the role of B-Da Cops who patrol their home and protect it against threats to the peace. Each character brings a unique personality and element to the story, and learn to fight together in a team as the series progresses to defend their world against evil. Like their counterparts in the previous series, they are capable of firing light rays from their marble as well as piloting mecha fighters called B-Da Armor in order to combat the forces of evil the heroes, allowing them to take on much bigger enemies. The mechas can either be piloted like a vehicle or merged with the B-Daman's own selves through a transformation process that changes them into the head of the B-Da Armor itself, greatly increasing their ability to fight. Characters B-Da Cops * White Bomber (Shirobon) * Blue Bomber (Aobon) * Red Bomber (Akabon) * Yellow Bomber (Kiirobon) * Green Bomber (Midoribon) * Black Bomber (Kurobon) * Dr. Gray Bomber Devilvader * King Vader * Devil Slinger * Three Devil Musketeers ** Akumanto ** Dokudandy ** Gestra Others * Mimitan: A little bat-like B-Daron who lives in Dr. Gray Bomber's lab. B-Da Armors * Siege Whiter * Sonic Blued * Dive Redder * Cargo Yager * Ground Greaver * Knight Blacker * Laser Whiter * Crys Whiter * Crys Blueder * Crys Greaver * Crys Blacker * Devil Blighstar * Devil Hornet * Devil Poseidon Adaptations A Game Boy Color RPG title called ''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V: Final Mega Tune was published by Media Factory in Febuary 4, 2000. Gallery bomberman-b-daman-bakugaiden-victory-6899.jpg|Series promo picture BOMBERMAN B-DAMAN BAKUGAIDEN V.jpg Bbv.jpg|Aobon and Shirobon in B-Da Cop uniform grey, aka & ao.jpg midori + aka + shiro + kiiro + ao.jpg Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V - Whiter.jpg|Siege Whiter Cowboy Battle Suit.jpg|Devil Slinger's mecha Kurobon vs Devil Slinger.jpg|Kurobon vs Devil Slinger unduhan (2).jpg 1897008-b1.jpg|Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V - Final Mega Tune External links *http://bbdamanbakugaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Bomberman_B-Daman_Bakugaiden_Wiki Category:Cartoons Category:B-Daman Series